A data center (or other physical space) beneficially has, where possible, an optimized heating and cooling infrastructure. Maintaining data centers at desired temperatures (e.g., set points) helps prevent computer hardware (e.g., IT infrastructure) from overheating and malfunctioning. To this end, many data centers are cooled to relatively low temperatures (e.g., 65° F.) to increase equipment reliability and useful life, and to avoid downtime for repair and/or replacement.
However, current climate control systems are largely inefficient. Data centers typically have hot spots where IT equipment operates. Conventional cooling systems cool the entire data center to a temperature well below the set point so that IT equipment operating in the hot spots does not exceed the set point. This increases operational costs and wastes energy.
More specifically, conventional climate control systems for data centers typically utilize static (i.e., fixed) ducts and vents/diffusers. Usually this is achieved through the use of multiple air conditioners, heaters, vents or blowers. In the current art, a centralized air conditioning or ‘forced air’ system requires the use of static conduits or ducts. These ducts are usually installed to blow hot or cold air from a centralized air conditioning or heating unit to specific areas of the building. One problem with this known solution is that these ducts cannot easily be changed or rerouted to accommodate changing conditions on a room. For example, ducts are usually embedded in the ceiling, walls, or floor, and therefore require time-consuming intervention to re-route.
Another problem with fixed systems is that they are highly inefficient. In data centers, the hot spots are routinely changing location depending on which IT equipment is running at any given time. For example, some IT infrastructure in a first area of the data center may run during the day, while other IT infrastructure at a different area of the data center operates at night. To accommodate such moving hot spot targets, existing systems resort to a sort of ‘overkill’ by cooling the entire volume of the data center to well below the set point, which increases operational costs. Moreover, with the increasing awareness and desire to operate in a green manner, such excessive use of energy is undesirable.
Distributed cooling systems represent an alternative or supplement to fixed-duct systems, in which individual local units (similar, for example, to a window air conditioning unit) are moved around within the data center depending on the localized cooling needs. However, these decentralized systems are expensive to manage and maintain. Moreover, there is a certain amount of time required to re-position local cooling units within a data center, such that decentralized systems cannot adapt quickly to changes in temperature of different areas in a room.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.